


The Geordie and his awkward sod

by red2013



Category: Inspector Morse & Related Fandoms, Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red2013/pseuds/red2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about lewis meeting hathaway. Love grow between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Geordie and his awkward sod

The geordie return from secondment,  
An blonde tall man meet him at airport.  
They started awkwardly in the beginning.

They started to see each other in a different light when Hathaway the blonde was nearly burned in the fire.  
Hathaway kissed Lewis one night after the fire.  
They fight over stupid things.

 

Hathaway quotes lines from poems to Lewis during cases  
They go out as a couple quietly.  
The love flow between them like an spark.  
The Geordie look out for his awkward sod.

 

Their love never dwindled until the day Lewis the geordie  
passed on after nearly 30 years as a couple.  
The spark is extinguished on that sad day.


End file.
